Langeweile
by YuryJulian
Summary: Wie der Titel schon sagt, es hat einer langeweile...


_Disclaimer: Mir gehören keine Rechte an der Serie seaQuest DSV und ihren Charakteren. Schreiben tu ich auch nicht für Geld, sondern für Reviews! _

**Langeweile**

**by YuryJulian**

Es war Sonntag. Es war Sommer und damit heiß und es war gerade für eine Woche Landgang genehmigt worden, nur wer konnte den nicht genießen? Natürlich, Lucas Wolenczak! Mit einem gestauchten Knöchel saß er im Schatten von Bridgers Haus und langweilte sich zu Tode. Über ihm flogen ein paar Seemöven krächzend in Richtung Festland.

Die anderen machten bestimmt gerade ordentlich einen drauf. Tony und Brody würden die Meute schon anheizen. Wenn er das richtig mitbekommen hatte, dann hatten sie vor am Strand zu grillen. Schon allein bei dem Gedanken daran lief ihm das Wasser im Mund zusammen. Auf der seaQuest selbst gab es nicht so gutes Fleisch zu essen, wenn sie denn überhaupt noch Fleisch hatten. Nach allem was er so wusste, konnte es gut möglich sein, dass ihre gesamte Nahrung vollständig genetisch erzeugt waren.

Gut, er war nicht sonderlich erpicht auf einen Tag am Strand. Faul in der Sonne zu liegen und einfach nichts zu tun. Das hatte zwar seinen Reiz, aber nicht für ihn. Viel lieber hätte er da schon mit Darwin gespielt. Er würde dies jetzt tun können, wenn sein Fuß nicht ausgerechnet erst heute morgen verletzt worden wäre. Wie konnte man auch nur so dämlich sein und meinen, mehrere Stufen auf einmal nehmend die Treppe hinunter zu stürmen? Gut, das tat er eigentlich immer, aber er hätte niemals damit gerechnet sich dabei so auf die Fresse zu legen. Dr. Smith hatte ihm auf der Krankenstation netterweise zu dem perfekten Zeitpunkt für seine Verletzung gratuliert. Als wenn er das selbst nicht schon gewusst hätte.

Lucas ärgerte sich ziemlich darüber, denn er hatte vor gehabt nach New York zu fliegen, um einen dort lebenden Verwandten zu besuchen. Sein Ticket hatte er sich bereits online vorbestellt, doch das konnte er nun vergessen. Glücklicherweise war Bridger keiner von der Sorte, die einen hängen ließen, wenn etwas unvorhergesehenes geschah. Er kam zwar eher zufällig auf die Krankenstation, zu der sich Lucas unter aller Kraftanstrengung selbst geschleppt hatte, als er merkte, nicht mehr auftreten zu können, doch es war keine Frage, dass er ihm sofort anbot, bei ihm zu bleiben die kommende Woche.

Nun musste er gezwungenermaßen erneut einen Urlaub bei Bridger verbringen. Er mochte den Captain und war gerne in dessen Gesellschaft, doch irgendwann brauchte jeder einmal etwas Zeit für sich. Vielleicht war der Captain auch genau deshalb am Mittag weg gegangen. Bestimmt hatte er einige von der Crew getroffen und nun saßen sie bereits bei den Vorbereitungen für ihren kleinen Grillabend. Was sollte Lucas nun also machen? Mehr als hier im Liegestuhl sitzen, mit dem Fuß auf einem Hocker gelegt, konnte er nicht tun.

Seinen Computer hatte er schon vor Stunden ausgeschaltet, weil ihn ein Programm auf einmal angefangen hatte zu ärgern. Ständig warf es eine Fehlermeldung heraus und wollte die Einstellungen, die Lucas vornahm, nicht annehmen. Letztendlich hatte er die Nase voll und schmiß es von seiner Festplatte. Er brauchte nicht die Arbeit von anderen auf seinem Computer. Am besten er schrieb sich selber eines, das eher seinen Anforderungen und Bedürfnissen gerecht wurde. Zeit hatte er nun ja im Überfluß. Dabei wollte er doch zum Broadway gehen, sich the museum of modern art ansehen und was es nicht noch alles gab in New York. Eine Woche wäre sicherlich zu wenig gewesen, klar, aber besser als nichts.

Als er zuvor anrufen musste und sagen, dass er nicht kommen kann, war die Enttäuschung bei seinem Gastgeber auch entsprechend gewesen. Am liebsten wäre dieser sogar zu ihm gekommen, als er hörte, dass Lucas wegen seines Knöchels nun sich schonen musste. Nur leider ging das nicht. Nicht etwa weil Bridger es nicht wollen würde, oder Lucas seinen Bekannten nicht hier haben wollte, sondern eher, weil dieser in New York einige Termine hatte, die dieser nicht mehr absagen konnte.

Seufzend atmete er aus. Es war einfach frustrierend. Keiner leistete ihm Gesellschaft und selbst Darwin hatte er schon eine Weile nicht mehr gesehen. Er nahm wieder den Block in die Hand und zeichnete ein paar Figuren, die ihm so in den Sinn kamen, doch auch diese Beschäftigung ging ihm schnell auf den Keks. Es hatte wirklich keinen Wert. So würde es ihm auch nicht besser gehen. Lucas interessierte sich gerade für nichts und müde war er auch nicht, das er schon ins Bett hätte gehen können. Nun, bei strahlenden Sonnenschein mitten am Nachmittag schlafen zu gehen, war wirklich ungewöhnlich.

Schwermütig erhob er sich und zog pfeifend Luft ein, als eine seiner Bewegungen besonders unvorteilhaft für seinen Knöchel gewesen war. Hier draußen kam jetzt auch die Sonner herum und er hatte sich nicht eingecremt. Besser er ging ins kühle Innere des Hauses. Langweilen konnte er sich dort auch. Auf der Couch warf er die paar Zierkissen zur Seite und legte sich hin. Durch das Fernsehprogramm zappte er mehr lustlos als interessiert, doch auch hier fand er nichts, das ihn fesselte. Schon nach ein paar Minuten war dieser wieder aus.

Sein Blick ging durch den Raum. Vielleicht fand sich ja etwas, was seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen könnte. Das Bücherregal hatte er nur leider schon bei seinem ersten Aufenthalt in Bridgers Haus sehr genau unter die Lupe genommen und zudem verspürte er nicht im geringsten Lust etwas zu lesen. Weiter ging sein Streifzug. Nichts, was wirklich interessant sein könnte. In den privaten Fotoalben des Captains wolte er dann doch nicht ohne dessen Wissen gucken, das war zu sehr in die Intimsphäre des älteren Mannes gegriffen. Erneut musste er schwer aufseufzen. Wieso passierte soetwas eigenltich immer nur ihm?

Von weit her hörte er ein Motorboot. Wahrscheinlich nur jemand von den anderen Inseln oder ein paar Leute, die sich vom Festland zu weit hinaus gewagt hatten. Wer sollte denn sonst hierher kommen. Er konnte sich aber nicht die kleine Hoffnung nehmen lassen, dass der Captain eventuell doch schon zurück kommen könnte. Nur er glaubte nicht groß daran. Der Mann hatte seinen Urlaub genauso verdient wie alle anderen und nur wegen Lucas würde er ihn bestimmt nicht über den Haufen werfen. Aber warum wurde das Motorengeräusch immer lauter und kam direkt auf die Insel zu? Das konnte doch keine Täuschung sein.

Geduldig wartete er auf der Couch liegend ab. Durch die großen Panoramafenster hatte er einen einigermaßen guten Blick auf den Steg und auf das kleine Motorboot, das nun an eben diesem zum Halten gekommen war. Bridgers war es schon einmal nicht, das hatte er bereits sehr früh bemerkt gehabt. Zwei Personen stiegen aus und er brauchte nur den Lockenkopf des einen zu sehen, um zu wissen, um wen es sich handelte.

Auf einem Bein hüpfend arbeitete er sich zu der Verandatür, die er geschlossen hatte, damit die heiße Luft nicht zu sehr ins Haus ziehen konnte. Die beiden Besucher hatten sich bereits suchend umgesehen, weil niemand draußen war und auch sonst alles sehr verlassen aussah. Als sie nun aber ihn an der Tür vorwanden, winkte der Bann, der aus dem Boot einen großen Beutel geholt hatte, ihm lachend zu.

Geduldig wartete Lucas bis die beiden bei ihm waren. „Du armer!", begrüßte Henderson ihn mit einer Umarmung. „Ich habe das gar nicht mitbekommen, dass du dich verletzt hast."

„Eigentlich ist das doch eine Aktion die normalerweise jemanden anders passieren sollte, Tony zum Beispiel.", sagte Oritz und umarmte ebenfalls den Teenager.

„Aber passiert ist es mir.", sagte Lucas sarkastisch. „Wieso seid ihr nicht bei den anderen?" Er hüpfte ein Stück zur Seite, damit die beiden ins Haus konnten.

„Wendy hat uns erzählt, dass du jetzt doch hier in der Stadt geblieben bist und bei Bridger bestimmt dich langweilen würdest.", sagte Henderson.

Oritz hielt den Beutel hoch. „Darum haben wir beide eingepackt, was die anderen sowieso nicht mehr schaffen würden aufzuessen und leisten dir jetzt ein wenig Gesellschaft. Der Captain hat doch einen Grill, da können wir es uns hier richtig gemütlich machen. Wo ist der überhaupt?" Erst jetzt bemerkte der Kubaner, dass sie allein waren.

„Keine Ahnung. Er ist gegen Mittag weg gefahren und meinte nur, dass er nicht wüsste, wann er zurück kommt. Ich nahm an, er würde auch bei der kleinen Grillparty dabei sein." Lucas hüpfte zur Couch zurück. So lief er jedenfalls nicht Gefahr sich Schmerzen zu zufügen.

„Ich habe ihn jedenfalls nicht gesehen." Henderson setzte sich auf einen der Sessel.

„Dann weiß ich auch nicht, wo er ist. Auf jeden fall ist er schon einmal nicht hier." Heilfroh wieder zu liegen, legte Lucas den Fuß hoch.

„Macht nichts, mehr für uns also.", lachte Ortiz über das ganze Gesicht. „Sollen wir gleich anfangen? Lonnie meinte vorhin, sie könnte einige Beilagen und Salate zubereiten. Wir werden somit die bessere Grillparty haben, denn die andren haben erstens keinen Privatstrand und zweitens nicht so tolle Sachen für sich allein. Die müssen mit einigen teilen."

Lonnie lächelte verlegen. „Naja, mir sagt man nach, ich könne unheimlich gute Soßen machen und meine Salate mag bisher auch jeder."

„Die Küche ist dahinten, tu dir keinen Zwang an! Der Captain hat sogar den Kühlschrank gestern noch vollgepackt. Du solltest keine Probleme haben, die richtigen Zutaten zu finden. Der kauft sowieso immer viel zu viel für die paar Tage ein, die er dann letztendlich hier ist. Jedesmal ein Abenteuer, wenn er die verfallenen Lebensmittel aussortiert." Lucas zeigte gleich in die entsprechende Richtung.

„Sollen wir wirklich gleich anfangen?", fragte Henderson sicherheitshalber nochmals nach.

„Ja, klar! Komm, das braucht alles einige Zeit bis es fertig ist und wir müssen alles aufgegessen haben, bevor Bridger kommt." Gemein grinsend stand Oritz von seinem Sitzplatz wieder auf. „Ich geh auf die Suche nach dem Grill."

„Kleiner Tipp; versuch es mal draußen in dem einen Schuppenteil.", half ihm Lucas, doch das war nicht nötig. Ortiz fand auch so hervorragend schnell den Grill und Henderson benötigte nur noch die mitgebrachten Zutaten für ihre Kreationen. Schnell hatten sie sich auf der Veranda gemütlich her gerichtet. Lucas hatte ständig jemanden, der ihm beim gehen stützte und er somit weniger Schmerzen. Schon nach kurzer Zeit erfüllte der würzige Duft gegrillten Fleisches die Luft und ihnen allen lief das Wasser im Mund zusammen.

Leider schaffte es Bridger rechtzeitig zur spontanen Grillparty auf seiner Insel und konnte sich ebenfalls einiges von den Leckereien schmecken lassen. Lucas' langeweile hingegen war von dem Moment an vorbei, als Ortiz und Henderson bei ihm aufgetaucht waren.

ENDE


End file.
